The Forgotten Scout
by Amelia Wingheart
Summary: the tenth scout appears! where is she from? and more importantly, what is her connection to the outer scouts and spacifically saturn? yuri
1. Meeting the Tenth Scout

On a cloudy, wet day, Serena, Lita, Raye and Luna are walking through the part, on their way to Michelle's house. Suddenly, they hear someone scream. They run in the direction of the scream. What they find makes them all gasp.

"W….who is that?" Raye questions, looking at the girl in an all black sailor uniform. The girl turns to look at the others.

"My name is Sailor Nemesis." The girl says, throwing her hair over her shoulder with a quick motion.

"Sailor…..Nemesis?" Serena questions, looking at the girl in confusion. "They that means you're…..one of us?" she says, looking at Nemesis.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Nemesis says, laughing. She looks at Serena with angry eyes. "I would never be in the same group as the stupid princess of the Moon Kingdom! I am the princess of the Planet Nemesis, heir to all the darkness in the world." she says as she holds her hand out. Serena's eyes widen when a huge scythe appears in Nemesis' hand. "I shall put an end to this little charade you guys have going." she says, raising her scythe. "May you find darkness where you're going."

"Hold on!" a voice says from behind Nemesis. She spins around to see a girl with blue hair and one with blonde. They both look at her with wide eyes.

"N…..Nemesis?" Amara questions, looking at Nemesis with worried eyes.

"Hey, Uranus. What's been happenin'?" Nemesis says, looking at Uranus with a strange look.

"What are you doing here? I thought you weren't supposed to be reborn for another four years!" Amara says, slowly inching around Nemesis until she's standing right in front of Serena.

"W….who is she, Amara?" Lita asks, coming to stand side-by-side to Amara.

"She's Sailor Nemesis, the tenth Sailor Scout, but I haven't seen her since the last great battle of the Moon Kingdom." Amara says, looking at Lita for a moment.

"That's right. I am the scout that comes around every couple of centuries. The scout of darkness, Sailor Nemesis." Nemesis says, grinning.

"So she IS a Sailor Scout?" Serena asks, looking at Amara, who sighs.

"Yeah, she's a Sailor Scout…but she doesn't listen to anyone." Michelle says, shaking her head.

"That's right! I refuse to listen to such a princess!" Nemesis says, glaring at Serena.

"M…..ME!" Serena questions, looking at Nemesis with wide, confused eyes.

"Nooooo, the other princess of the Moon Kingdom." Nemesis says, shaking her head.

"N…..Nemesis?" a voice questions. They all look to see Sailor Saturn standing on the walkway a few years away.

"S….Saturn?" Nemesis asks, looking at Saturn in surprise.

"Who else? So…..tell me, Nemesis. What exactly are you doing? Are you causing trouble AGAIN?" Saturn questions as she jumps down next to Michelle.

"Saturn!" Serena shouts. An anime vein appears above Nemesis' right eye.

"Hello princess." Saturn says, closing her eyes as a smile covers her face. Nemesis turns to look at Serena with murderous eyes.

"Damn you, bitch!" Nemesis shouts as she runs toward Serena.

"Serena! Watch out!" Michelle shouts, looking at Nemesis with horrified eyes.

"No, Nemesis!" Saturn shouts as she steps in front of Serena, holding both her hands out to her sides. Nemesis stops, and looks at Saturn with surprise.

"Move, Saturn!" Nemesis demands, throwing her hand out.

"You mustn't! You know this isn't right! We're supposed to PROTECT the princess!" Saturn says, looking Nemesis in the eyes. Nemesis takes a few steps back before turning and running away. Saturn sighs before turning to Serena. "I'm sorry, princess. She can be a tad bit reflexive sometimes." Saturn says. Serena looks at Saturn in confusion.

"Do you…..know her, Saturn?" Serena asks. Both Michelle and Amara shake their heads as Saturn blushes.

"Um…yeah, yeah I do. You see, back before the Great War. When I was still living on my home planet, my mother and her mother used to have us spend time together." Saturn says, looking in the direction Nemesis had just disappeared in.

"You better go talk to her, Saturn. You know how she can get." Amara says, walking toward her.

"I suppose you're right." Saturn says, scratching the side of her face as an anime sweat drop falls down her face.

"Can you take care of things here, Michelle?" Amara asks, looking at Michelle.

"Don't worry. The two of you are the one's I'm worried about. I know how she can get when she's angry." Michelle says, looking at Saturn and Amara with worried eyes.

"Oh, don't worry." Amara slaps Saturn on the back, causing her to stumble forward a step. "As long as I've got this girl, I'm sure I'll be fine." she says. Saturn glares at her.

"Are you done? The last thing we need is for her to go on a rampage!" Saturn says. Amara grins as she pulls her Sailor Stick out of her pocket.

"Uranus Planet Power!" Amara shouts, thrusting the stick into the air. Within the span of half a minute or so, Sailor Uranus is standing there. "Well, shall we?" she asks. Saturn nods, and the two of them run in the direction Nemesis had disappeared in.


	2. The Shoe Goes Both Ways

"Damn her! Why the hell is she so incredibly stupid!" Saturn shouts as they come to a stop in a clearing full of the bodies of dead animals.

"Well, you know this is your fault as well. You know how Nemesis feels about you, yet you purposely do things that make her angry." Uranus says, looking at Saturn, who sighs.

"I just wish for once she would actually THINK about what she's doing!" Saturn says, motioning to the motionless bodies scattered about the clearing.

"Well, why don't you tell HER that." Uranus says, motioning toward one of the trees. Saturn looks in the direction she's pointing, only to see Nemesis sitting in a tree, slicing leaves out of the tree. Saturn sighs as she walks toward the tree. She stops in front of it, and looks up in it.

"What do you want?" Nemesis demands, looking down at Saturn, who sighs, and jumps into the tree.

"Look, I know you're mad at me, but you really need to keep your anger under control. If you keep up the way you could end up hurting." Saturn says. Nemesis looks at her before sighing.

"Sorry. It's just that….well, you were protecting that Moon brat." Nemesis says. Saturn sighs, and places a short kiss on Nemesis' lips. "What in the world." Nemesis mutters, looking at Saturn in confusion.

"What, can't I give you an I'm-sorry kiss?" Saturn asks, sticking her tongue out playfully.

"Yeah, by all means. It just surprised me a little." Nemesis says.

Meanwhile, Michelle sitting on a railing.

"So, that's Sailor Nemesis." Amy says, looking at Michelle.

"Yeah, that's her." Michelle says with a sigh.

"What's her problem, anyway?" Raye demands. Michelle looks at Raye before looking at Serena.

"She's jealous." Michelle says with a slight smile on her face.

"Of what?" Lita questions.

"Why are you LOOKING at me like that?" Serena demands, looking at Michelle with confused eyes.

"It's you Nemesis is jealous of." Michelle says, shaking her head.

"M….me?" Serena's eyes widen. "W….why me?" she asks. Michelle looks at her.

"Because you've achieved what other were not able to. Nemesis saw this, and it set her on edge." Michelle says, playing with a piece of her hair.

"And what might that be?" Mina demands, glaring at Michelle for not giving them a straight answer.

"Tame Saturn." Michelle says with a sigh. The other's eyes widen.

"She's angry over that little thing?" Lita asks. Michelle looks at her.

"It's not a little thing to the two of them." Michelle says. "You see…"

"We made a pact with we were mere children that even though we're part of the Princess' Guardian Scouts, we would not join you guys." a voice says from behind them. They turn to see none other than Saturn and Uranus.

"How did it go?" Michelle asks as she walks up to Uranus, and inspects the small cut on her hand.

"Well, she's calmed down a lot." Uranus says as she winces. Saturn sighs.

"She should be silent until tonight." Saturn says. Everyone looks at her in surprise and confusion. "You'll understand soon enough." she says as she looks at the brightening sky.

About half an hour later, they see a figure walking toward them. Saturn smiles as she gets to her feet, and walks a few steps forward.

"About time!" Saturn says as she hugs the girl.

"Sorry. It took longer than I thought it was going to." the girl says. She smiles when Michelle and Uranus walk up to her. "Hey guys!" she says as she clasps hands with Uranus.

"It's been a while." Uranus says with a grin on her face.

"Um…guys? Who is she?" Serena asks, walking up next to Michelle.

"Nemesis." Saturn says, smiling warmly. Serena's eyes widen as she quickly walks back about ten feet, only to have the other scouts step in front of her.

"Why is it that you welcome such a being?" Mina demands, looking at Uranus and Michelle with something close to contempt.

"You guys have it all wrong." Michelle says, looking at them with pleading eyes.

"What do we have wrong? Are you telling me that we were imagining what happened last night?" Raye questions. Nemesis looks at them with understanding eyes.

"I know it's hard to understand when you don't understand what my planet is like….it's just…" Nemesis begins, only to fall short when she can't find the right words.

"Oh, we understand it perfectly!" Raye shouts. Nemesis looks at her in surprise.

"You….do?" Nemesis asks. Raye looks at her.

"You threaten our princess, and now you want us to forgive you." Raye says in a confident voice. Nemesis shakes her head.

"You are wrong. That is not what I was going to say at all!" Nemesis says, shaking her head. "I do not wish to have ANYONE from the Inner Solar System forgive me." she says, raising her head as her pride shows.

"Nemesis…" Saturn cautions, placing a hand against Nemesis' arm.

"I know." Nemesis says, sighing. She turns, and looks at Uranus. "So, what do you say? Want to have a quick showdown?" she asks. Uranus looks at her for a moment before shrugging.

"Why not." Uranus says as she holds her hand out, and grasps the handle of the dagger that had just appeared in front of her. Nemesis smiles as she holds her hand out as well. Serena gasps when she sees the difference in the scythe.

"What's wrong, Serena?" Lita asks. Serena points toward the sword.

"It looks nothing like the scythe from earlier!" Serena says as she looks toward Saturn, who had begun to tap her foot on the ground in irritation. Serena's eyebrows furrow. She walks toward Saturn, only to step when Michelle looks at her and shakes her head.

"What's wrong with her?" Serena asks Michelle as she walks by Serena.

"She's a tad bit jealous." Michelle says with a strange light to her eyes. Serena ponders over what Michelle had said as Michelle walks up to Saturn.

"Hey, Saturn." Michelle says as she pats Saturn's arm.

"I cannot BELIEVE her! I mean, why did she have to challenge Uranus RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME!" Saturn says, glaring at Nemesis, who dodges a blow from Uranus.

"Maybe she's trying to make you jealous. I mean, you did basically the same thing to her earlier." Michelle says after a moment of contemplating what to tell Saturn. Saturn looks at her with contempt.

"What would you do if Amara did that to YOU?" Saturn questions, looking at Michelle with questioning eyes. Michelle's eyes darken with the thought before her usual smile returns.

"Oh, I don't know. It would all depend on the WITH WHO part." Michelle says, shrugging. Saturn looks at her in surprise.

"Really?" Saturn asks in a stunned voice. Michelle nods. "Hm…." Saturn mutters, leaning against the wall.

Meanwhile, Serena had walked back to the others.

"Does anyone else get the idea that something strange is going on between the four of them?" Mina asks, looking at Serena and Michelle.

"That's because there is." Luna says as she jumps on Serena's shoulder. They all look at her in surprise.

"What do you mean? What could be going on?" Serena asks. Luna shakes her head.

"The Outer Solar System Scouts have always been kind of strange." Luna says, looking pointedly at Lita.

"Hey! What do I have to do with this?" Lita demands. Luna smiles.

"You're actually part of the Outer Solar System." Luna says. They all look toward Nemesis and Uranus when they hear a huge bang. Serena runs toward them when she sees Nemesis standing over Uranus, only to stop when she sees that Saturn and Michelle aren't moving.

"What are you doing? Shouldn't you be DOING something?" Serena demands, motioning toward Nemesis. Both Saturn and Michelle look at her in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Michelle asks. Serena motions toward Nemesis and Uranus. Both Saturn and Michelle look over.

"Why would we get in the middle of their little blow ups?" Saturn asks, looking at Serena in confusion.

"Oh, I don't know…maybe because they look like they want to kill each other?" Serena questions, looking at Saturn with horrified eyes.

"Oh, don't worry. They would never do something like that. They used to do this every time they saw each other." Michelle says, tapping Serena on the shoulder.

"You people are strange." Serena says, shaking her head. Michelle and Saturn smile at each other.

"More than you know." Michelle says while Saturn nods. The three of them turn to look at the two when they hear laughing.

"That was exhilarating!" Uranus says as she drapes her arm over Nemesis' shoulder.

"I agree. It's been far too long since we had a simple Dyux." Nemesis says as she rubs a finger across her cut cheek. The two of them walk up to Saturn and Michelle, only for Saturn to hit Nemesis over the head.

"Hey, Saturn!" Nemesis shouts as she runs toward Saturn. Michelle and Amara look at each other before laughing.

"Well, nothing like another fight between the two of them." Michelle says.

"What is Saturn so angry about, anyway?" Amara asks, looking at Michelle.

"Oh, she's just jealous that Nemesis was battling you." Michelle says with a shrug. Amara looks at her for a moment before laughing.

"Well, I guess the shoe goes both ways today." Amara says as she grabs Michelle's hand and wraps hers around it.

"Guess so." Michelle says, leaning against Amara's shoulder.


	3. Patition

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Heres a petition some one made: www(dot)ipetitions(dot)com/petition/lemons-for-fanfiction/

Heres a forum: www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/topic/111772/63683250/26/#

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Wolvenstrom

Donalgraeme

The Neo Productions

Xireana Zetsubou

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Wolfpackersson09

JAYSEN

Serena6686

shadowrealm818

Amelia Wingheart


End file.
